The Three Combined
by BOGWarrior
Summary: This story needs to DIE! Please wait, pending reconstruction ...
1. Prologue: The Darkness Pair

THE THREE COMBINED

BASED ON THE GAME STARCRAFT

DISCLAIMER 

This story is solely for the amusement of the people who play the game created by Blizzard Entertainment(copyrighted), called Starcraft, and Starcraft: Brood War. This was not created to gain any profits for the author. With that said, here is the author's note. Akubar, Algiz, and all other characters not associated with the original game are of the author's imagination, drawn up solely for the purpose of writing an excellent story.

AUTHOR'S NOTE 

Well, let me try this again. Another year, another set of ideas. I am extremely glad to see my friend Chrono Cross Maniac, out there helping out the people new to fan fiction. Remember, I am REPLACING the Brood War scenario with this story. Right after the Last Battle, which is what I will use to refer to the Battle against the Overmind, and Fenix is still alive. I will do my best with names of planets, systems, broods, squadrons, and others. For now, I am using what I think is best. That is all. The style I will be using is this one, with the chapter headings in the middle and bold font.

**PROLOGUE**

"Uh, I could really use the evac, guys," spoke Sarah Kerrigan over her communication link, the ghost commanding the force sent by Arcturus Mengsk to stop the expeditionary force of the Protoss fleet from eliminating the Zerg from Tarsonis.

But right now, she was in trouble, for the Zerg colony she was defending had attacked her base, and she had forgotten to place adequate defense there. She had focused all but two siege tanks on the front of her base, to destroy the Protoss force as marines led them back to the base for extermination.

"God damn it, will you keep'em at bay for two seconds! I'm trying to catch us a ride outta here!" she screamed at her squad, as she blasted a Zergling, which fell over, missing pieces of its head.

She could hear Arcturus's orders through her com-link, and became confused. Why was he ordering people to jump? Wasn't he going to help her, after all that had happened? She grew more and more confused with each passing word. Why wasn't he coming for her?

_Surely I had proven her loyalty_, she thought, though her brain was in conflict. _Yes, but that doesn't mean he's loyal to you,_ she contradicted. With that thought, she knew she must survive, and get back to him to ask him the questions that burned inside her. _I just want to see him squirm as he tries to explain his position_, as she smiled as she imagined the situation.

She breathed a sigh of relief as a single lone Dropship came flying overhead, from the southwest, and dropping in hard. The Zerg were too busy destroying her base to notice it.

The Dropship touched down, and Kerrigan ordered her battle guard onto it. Without orders, the captain of the ship took off, headed in the direction of the designated jump site. But, as soon as they flew past the Zerg encampment, three Scourges came out on intercept course. The Dropship pilot dodged two successfully, yet the third plowed into the hull, killing all of those onboard, including Kerrigan herself. The Dropship went into a spiraling freefall, and crashed directly behind the Zerg base.

Two Protoss units stood off to the west of Kerrigan's base, watching the destruction. They both were Dark Templar, and one seemed to be shaking his head, as though displeased with the results. They spoke to one another, as though trying to decide what went wrong for hours, as the Zerg stirred about them. Finally, one waved his sword in a peculiar fashion, and they both vanished from the surface of the planet.

* * *

Fenix walked around inside the temple, seeming as though waiting for something. He was pondering what had happened recently, what was the large force that had jumped into the Aiur system.

He heard something behind him. He turned, and saw a Zerg Hydralisk staring down on him, ready to charge and attack. He readied his psi-blades for the slaughter. Yet, he heard a strange noise, and dreaded the sight as he looked down. No psi-blades. He looked up just as the Hydralisk attacked, and became locked in a duel with the creature. His shields went down, and he blacked out.

Fenix woke up three hours later, lying down on a psionic hammock, being studied by a Probe. He immediately sat up, but was pushed back down with psychic bindings. He felt a pain in his abdomen. He looked down, and saw two Hydralisk claws sticking out, with green ooze dripping down. He then noticed that the claws included part of the creature's arms, and the arms looked as though they had been cut off at the exact point of his psionic shield barrier.

"Probe. What happened?" he asked of the Probe nurturing him.

"You were found lying on the floor of the temple. Your shields recharged at an unusual rate when you lost the reality touch. This is why I must thoroughly examine you," it said, in the usual robotic tone.

"How did my shields recharge? I can remember the foul beast attacking . . . and then nothing. Probe, what happened?" Fenix asked calmly.

"We are not sure, but your shields had been raised from a nearby and unseen force. And, we will be fitting you a Dragoon, so you are about to lose your reality touch again," the Probe said, and with that, Fenix fell under the blackness.

* * *

The end of the battle, finally over, ever since the Last Run of the Gantrithor, Tassadar's prized Carrier. The Zerg burned with the psycho-plasmic energy flowed from the Gantrithor, as it lumbered toward the Overmind, the brains behind the whole Zerg force. They lay there, only to be fed upon the few Zerg that were instructed to burrow in the Overmind's final moments. Those few left were now scavengers, waiting for death to take them. Each race rummaged through the dead, the Terrans searching for survivors and taking down the names of the barely recognizable dead, the Zerg feasting on their dead and half-dead, and the Protoss looking for survivors and honoring those who died.

It was aftermath peace, no Zerg nor Protoss nor Terran raised arms against each other, each species fixed upon clean-up. Most thought that the peace was a false one, waiting for something to attack, somebody out there to fight. But there was none, for right now, at the moment. All was peace, as all were sickened by it.

In the middle, the Overmind burned, a defeated enemy, in the double KO that took down another powerful creature. Tassadar. The one who had first discovered the other races, the impending doom upon the naïve Terrans, as the Zerg hurtled towards them in their Overlords. Tassadar's body seemed to be gone, destroyed in the crash, perhaps by the energy outflow, perhaps by the impact.

Zeratul and his clan had been assigned to clean-up duty. It was a horrible job. His Dark Templar grumbled about it at first, yet went to work with solemn expressions. They made their actions here quick, yearning to leave for home. Shakuras. The home unwanted, unwillingly given, unwillingly taken. Yet, this desolate dark world kept them, took them in, made them her own. Her and her moon, Kaakuras, meaning "everlasting darkness", as it was always in the shadow of Shakuras. The Darkness Pair. But, difference set them apart. There was life on Shakuras. On Kaakuras, there was none.

Zeratul had his head in conflict. Half of it spoke of Tassadar returning. This was his Hope side. His Logic side told him he was dead, killed from all the psycho-plasmic energy he emulated from his body. Zeratul had seen it, had felt it. He knew how much energy his friend had lost, seen as his fire became an ember, the ember, ash.

Yet, there was still a bubble of hope. Without hesitation, without reason, or logic, he started climbing the hill to the Overmind's final resting place. Up and up, he did not look down to see where he was going, and paid by tripping and stumbling over some boulders. He reached the top. He looked around, turning up boulders and stones, searching for anything. He saw something glint. He picked it up. It was a khaydrian talisman. He turned it over, and saw his friend's name embedded in Protoss written language. His hope died, the bubble of hope popped, deflating, gone. With a sad, disbelieving movement, he tucked it away in a cloak pocket. It was here he felt a small twinge of an energy signature, somewhere near the Braxis system. Then, it dissipated, and he had to believe it was imagined. His friend was gone, and he had work to do. He slowly got up, and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 1: Cerebrate Stress

**CHAPTER 1: CEREBRATE SRESS**

Sarah Kerrigan. Someone lost, stuck in the past, a prisoner in her own mind, pushed way under the intellectual river of herself, weighed down by the cement blocks of oppression. Drowned in the infested will, surrounded by the instinct of her Zerg counterpart, like a cellular membrane, keeping out the outer, physical world. Perhaps better explained like a mother shielding her child from the evils of the world. But she wants out. Any way possible.

It has become increasingly difficult for the Zerg counterpart to keep her inside. She began to show, and through this the Zerg began to worry, and through this the Cerebrates worried, until she found herself headed towards Char, the Zerg homeworld, for testimony against herself towards the Overmind. She found herself halfway there, when she heard the commotion. The Overmind was under attack by Jim Raynor and his newfound Protoss friend, Tassadar. She had to sit and listen to the outcries of the Zerg as they were slaughtered, to listen through the death and chaos, the Zerg losing. She knew the fate of the Overmind, for it was to die, and she to become queen of the Zerg. It was her destiny, and she could do nothing to stop it from coming, like she wanted to.

It finally happened an hour after it had began. The Overmind, killed by the fool Tassadar, lay in a burning heap of Zerg flesh and blood. It burned because it had been a leader, the leader of destruction, a leader who it may seem committed war crimes, and was having its trial. Trial by fire, by the angry bursts of the weaponry of the Terrans, and the plasmic energy from the Protoss. The figurehead of Zerg war strategies had been taken out, and by Raynor and his friend, Tassadar. What a fool, thought Kerrigan.

That was all it took. That one thought, that one minuscule synaptic reaction to finally realize what happened. Sarah Kerrigan was free. Free from the control of the Overmind, free to make her own decisions, have her own thoughts, at her own will, whenever she pleased, whatever she pleased. Free. The word now had new meaning, and she bubbled up out of the river of oppression, like a thought-dead hero returning alive, to take her rightful place at the throne. Sarah Kerrigan resided next to her Zerg counterpart, much to the dismay of the Zerg counterpart. It fought her, tried to force her back, but she was stronger, much stronger, and forced it under her control, the slave becoming the master, and vice versa. She pushed into a cell in her mind, locked it, and kept the key for when she would need to use it to control other Zerg.

She then concentrated the Zerg counterpart to gain control of the Overlord she was in. Halfway in flight, and after much concentration, she got it. Little did she realize that she had captured the whole fleet. The mental stress and strain on her brain created an instant headache, having to control and monitor several other minds, savage and restless. And yet, this feeling left, as the Overlords regained control, but Kerrigan was able to control them, and through the chain, control her new minions.

And yet, she smiled. She would test her new abilities, in order to gain control. She wanted more, more power, more influence, more control over the race that forcefully took her. She began her quest for revenge, and a revenge so ironic. Ironic, indeed, in how she, the slave, the one taken so abruptly and unwillingly, would rise to the top of the command, to control those who stole her life away. She set a course for Aiur, the Protoss homeworld. There she would take control of the broods attacking the Protoss, as to gain their respect. With that, she thought of what to do after gaining an alliance with the Protoss.

* * *

"Daggoth. Daggoth, are you there?"

The voice had interrupted the Cerebrate's sleep, his quiet time, his time of rest. Commanding an army with basically no mind of its own was exhausting, and the Cerebrates needed time alone. But his was being interrupted by the newest member of the Cerebrates, Algiz. He was young, inexperienced, yet cautious, not rash and aggressive, which has saved him from worthless battles over nothing. He was an excellent combat conservative, keeping his Zerg from attacking unless he knew he could win, instead of rushing in and trying to kill everything he could before being beaten himself, which was typical of young Cerebrates. Even if he was different, he was still annoying to all of the other Cerebrates, because he asked way too many questions, even for a beginner. That was his downside; he didn't know how hard it was run an army, and kept asking the older Cerebrates useless questions that pertained to nothing, like, "Why do the Protoss hate us?" and "Why do we need to collect minerals?"

Daggoth realized that he couldn't keep quiet forever. He mentally sighed, and said, "Yes Algiz. What seems to be the trouble?"

Algiz didn't seem to know where to start, judging from the awkward silence that Daggoth had received from him. He then said, in a slow voice, as in putting the sentence together as he spoke, "The Overmind is dead."

"Yes, Algiz, I know, I felt my strain wave about two hours ago. It was quite the shock, but I can handle it," said Daggoth, impatient with the youngling's questions.

"Yes, I just experienced mine. Daggoth? I have seen images that seems to bring me to question my sanity, an-"

"You were wondering why they happened. Yes, don't we all. It's just that all Cerebrates have them every once and a while, when the mental strain gets too large for us to handle. The images have been researched, and are nothing. No, your sanity is not in question, you're fatigued. Get some rest. Now, if you don't mind, I have some rest to achieve myself, for my swarm is growing, and I need my rest," Daggoth, his annoyance growing with each passing question, was about to rest, when Algiz interrupted him once more.

"Daggoth, Kerrigan has escaped, and is heading towards the Protoss homeworld, Aiur, or whatever it may be. What are your orders, as I am the closest to her?" Daggoth realized he wasn't about to be told to let the elders take care of her. He was going after her, with or without orders. Conservative in battle, aggressive in everything else.

"Chase her, see what she is up to, and report back to me," Daggoth spoke in a weary tone.

"Very well. I will leave you to sleep." And with that, he closed communications with Daggoth, and Daggoth, in the silence, went to rest.


	3. Chapter 2: Charlatan

**CHAPTER 2: CHARLATAN**

"Zeratul. I don't mean to wake you from your slumber, but we have a situation. You will want to attend to this personally. He will be entering you chamber shortly," said one of the many Dark Templar guarding the camp on Shakuras. Zeratul, who happened to be meditating to keep his energy up, opened his eyes. He was in his den, on Shakuras, surrounded in the black-purple darkness. He looked towards the doorway, and separated the violet-red psychic membrane enclosing his den. Physically, it looked as though two curtains were being pulled back. A Zealot walked in, dried blood from a bite to the arm, even though his shields had long since recovered. This caused Zeratul to stir, and he raised himself to his feet, and activated his Warp Blade. He closed the psychic membrane, and noticed that this Zealot wasn't his own, yet bore the markings and color of his friend, Fenix. He waited for him to speak.

"Pardon the interruption, Dark One, but the situation on Aiur has become dire indeed. The Zerg have savagely attacked our brethren on Aiur, and seek to destroy our homeworld to decrease … morale. Fenix sent me through the gate, and is currently holding his position at the entrance on Aiur. But, a small group of Zerg entered with me, and chased me here. Your group exterminated the vile creatures, but I fear there are still more out there. So when we leave, we shall need to tread lightly on the way to the Warp Gate. Fenix requested that you and your battle group make it through the gate, as to fight off the infestation on Aiur."

"I thought the Zerg left Aiur upon realizing their leader was dead. We returned to Shakuras through the Warp Gate, following Tassadar's last orders. What has happened since then?" Zeratul asked the Zealot.

"It seems as though the Cerebrates are continuing the suicidal quest of the Overmind. Even now, the infestation grows, and we are wasting precious minutes." Zeratul could tell he was anxious to get back to Aiur, to fight off the corrupted beasts.

"We will leave immediately, but I need to notify the surrounding camps. I believe there will be many who wish to return to Aiur to help defend it," he told the Zealot.

* * *

"Hold that line! Stop the advance! This is a fight for Aiur, our home! Don't let this vile abomination destroy what we've held so dear!" Fenix shouted, killing three Zerglings in the process.

His twenty-one zealots were destroying as many Zerglings as they could, yet it seemed as though they were being overrun. Fifty more Zerglings came over the hill, trying to get through to the Shakuras Warp Gate. Three of the five reavers assisting in the defense turned and fired at the middle; the Zerglings didn't move out of the way; thirty-eight were obliterated.

Where is Zeratul, thought Fenix, checking to see if his brother in armswas passing through. No signs of activation yet. He turned and focused his full attention on the battlefield. It was a break between the waves of Zerglings. Good, a chance to regroup.

Wait, something was coming over the horizon, he could sense it. Something just jumped in, and was making a planetary decent, and it was a massive fleet. He felt a sense of relief. The Protoss fleet had made it. He searched the fleet for the psionic readings of his brethren, the commanders of the scouts. Nothing. He searched one of the transports, the shuttles. A strong signal was pulsating from the middle, surrounded by four lesser signals. But there was something wrong with these signals; they didn't pulsate as fast as any Protoss brethren. Strange, he thought, and pressed further into his mind. He caught a small glimpse of Zerg instinct, until he was pushed out of the mind. He knew who this vile creature was. Kerrigan, here to advance the Zerg on Aiur, to annihilate the many tribes stationed to defend Aiur. He knew he should wait for Zeratul, but Fenix had business to attend to, and Adukamilne, a Protoss form of adrenaline, was surging through his system.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise behind him. The Warp Gate had risen from its slumber, and was whispering the arrival of someone. Zeratul. Fenix grinned, and walked up to the control panel. Out of his Dragoon came a long, bronze-gold cord, used for general access to buildings for system checks. He logged in through the Khala, and after fighting through the battle commands, he came to the readout coming from the Warp Gate.

* * *

SOURCE: SHAKURAS GATE

PRAETOR: ZERATUL

COMMANDS: OPEN WARP RIFT ))COMPLETE((

ARRIVAL TO AIUR ->- 18000 MS

RIFT LAYOUT:

S (----------------------------------------+-----) F (93)

* * *

Zeratul was coming, as was indicated by the status report at the end of the readings. Fenix breathed a mental sigh of relief. Although he was prepared to fight this menace, he found it easier to face it with support from a friend.

"Hold position! The Queen of Blades approaches," Fenix said to his Protoss brethren still trying to hold off the Zerg forces trying to get to the Warp Gate. They all paused, and Fenix sensed an air of professionalism.

* * *

Kerrigan could sense the blindness of the Zerg forces attacking on Aiur. Zerglings, Hydralisks, and Mutalisks alike were attacking the nearest building, and not the ones that would deal the biggest blow to the enemy, and other acts of stupidity. Zerglings were attacking a Forge instead of a Gateway, Hydralisks attacking Interceptors rather than the Carrier, and Scourges were plowing into one another. It was a slaughter of the mindless, and the Protoss forces were the butcher. They were running low on warriors to fight, and the Zerg could still win with sheer numbers.

She was looking around for Fenix, now Praetor of the Templar. Most of the Judicators had been destroyed by the Zerg, all but the ever-elusive Aldaris, who seemed to have changed after Tassadar's sacrifice. He has said to seen the light. She ciphered through the energies until she reached one standing near the Warp Gate. It was connected, and she had a glimpse of what it was downloading from the building. Yes, definitely a Praetor, for only those at or above that rank were outfitted with the ability to get information from any building at any time. She had found her ally. Instinctively, she knew he wasn't going to be happy to see her. She ordered her guard to mop-up the other Zerg on the planet, and prepare for Warp Travel. She then ordered her Overlord to approach Fenix's position. The time would come for diplomatic relations with one who wasn't going to be too happy to see a newfound leader of the Zerg forces.

* * *

Zeratul was feeling uneasy. He had always disliked travel through the Gates, and would much rather travel in a Shuttle, given it had been his choice. But that would have been too slow, and this was the only way to get to Aiur immediately. Still, the strange assortment of blues and purples and dark and light all around them was interesting to watch, even if he felt sick. He could sense the exit nearing, and waited patiently with anticipation. He made sure everyone was ready for the arrival. He closed his eyes, wishing for the unpleasant ride to end.

"Zeratul, it is I, Fenix. The Queen of Blades approaches our position. We are preparing for battle, and as should you. I will speak with you more about our situation after we deal with her." Zeratul realized that he was within range of psychic network that radiates from the Pylons.

"We will be ready. Fenix, I have a member of your tribe with me. He was the one who asked us to help with fighting the infestation of Aiur. Be sure to reward him." Zeratul knew that the Zealot he had spoke about was too crippled to fight, but instead would soon become a High Templar. The energy emanating around his body was strong, and he would be useful in future battles.

Zeratul could see the end of the rift, and Aiur appeared before him. The time to fight was now.

* * *

Fenix stepped back away from the Warp Gate, allowing his friend and battle guard a place to appear in front of the Gate. He turned, and saw a surprise. It seemed as though Kerrigan had found him, and was lumbering toward him in her Overlord. He saw that it was from the remnants of the Garm Brood, commanded by the deceased Cerebrate, Zasz. She must be the new Cerebrate of the brood. But, no matter, for the Garm Brood wasn't as massive as other broods have proven to be, and wiping her out shall be simple, Fenix thought to himself. He wished to be done with this confrontation, and would instead rather be searching for Raynor, now friend of the Protoss after his help in the destruction of the Overmind.

"Yes, we will need to find him, Fenix, but after we force the Zerg from Aiur. I bring you news from the Garm Brood: I am the Queen of Blades, Cerebrate of the Garm Brood, and I offer you peace in this war. My quarry is with these beasts that stole me away, and not you Protoss. I realize that you could very much reject my offer, but I come with a proposition: Your people are dying, Praetor. Let me quarantine this planet, your homeworld, of the Zerg. If you allow it, I'll use my powers to control all or at least most of the forces on Aiur, and all others shall fall before us. Once we all unite into one attack force, Terran, Protoss, and Zerg, then we will reign supreme, and this war can cease to exist, and become ancient history. These are my wishes," Kerrigan whispered psychically, but something was wrong with her.

She confused Fenix with her talk, because she was being too formal, much like his fellow people. He believed her plan, yet it seemed as though an outside force would be sure she kept to her word. And yet, he wasn't sure, but he had to reply.

"We shall see, oh Queen. But, before I make my decision, my friend will be appearing before your eyes, or, at least, your Overlord's eyes. Zeratul will arrive shortly, and before I make any rash moves, as is my nature to do so, I must be sure of his opinion."

* * *

"Zeratul, the Queen of Blades has arrived. I will keep our connection open, so to see that you will be much informed when the rift is closed," Fenix spoke faintly, which was normal given their range.

Another faint voice was sent to Zeratul via Fenix, and Zeratul had no trouble recognizing Kerrigan's voice: "'Yes, we will need to find him, Fenix, but after we force the Zerg from Aiur. I bring you news from the Garm Brood: I am the Queen of Blades, Cerebrate of the Garm Brood, and I offer you peace in this war. My quarry is with these beasts that stole me away, and not you Protoss. I realize that you could very much reject my offer, but I come with a proposition: Your people are dying, Praetor. Let me quarantine this planet, your home world, of the Zerg. If you allow it, I'll use my powers to control all or at least most of the forces on Aiur, and all others shall fall before use. Once we all unite into one attack force, Terran, Protoss, and Zerg, then we will reign supreme, and this war can cease to exist, and become ancient history. These are my wishes,'"

"We shall see, oh Queen. But, before I make my decision, my friend will be appearing before your eyes, or, at least, your Overlord's eyes. Zeratul will arrive shortly, and before I make any rash moves, as is my nature to do so, I must be sure of his opinion." Fenix seemed troubled by her speech, and Zeratul couldn't help sharing the feeling with his Protoss brethren.

"Fenix, allow me to speak, this won't take long. We are coming through the Warp Gate now," Zeratul practically yelled, and his battle guard eyed him questioningly.

"Whom do you believe is controlling her? I noticed something misplaced about her speech. You seem to have caught it also?" Fenix asked, the first being a real question, the last, a rhetorical.

"An old friend, if my assumptions are correct, Fenix. Carry on with the…diplomacy? I believe that is what Raynor called it. We see the end of the rift, and I will deal with the charlatan," Zeratul said.

Zeratul's eyes flared as he remembered the beginning, the life on Shakuras, growing up, stories of Aiur, and his long-time friend, Akubar. Unfortunately, they would soon be on opposite sides of a war, one in which the Rogues of Shakuras were destroyed. Not a remnant of his friend or fleet was found. But, on this day, he believes he has found at least one.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I was having problems with the QuickEdit function of this website, and the Shakuras Gate readout is not how I have it in my real story. If anyone would like to receive the real version of this chapter, please feel free to E-mail me at the E-mail in my personal information page, since it doesn't show up here, and I will be sure that you receive it as soon as possible. It will be Microsoft Word format. That is all.


	4. Chapter 3: Akubar

**CHAPTER 3: AKUBAR**

_What are you doing here_, thought Kerrigan to the mind that had invaded hers. This mind seemed to come from a very far distance away, many astronomical units, and yet, maintained control over her. It was something she had no intention of continuing, for it was doing her business for her. And besides, who holds the right to control the Queen of Blades but she herself? The mere thought that someone else held in his or her power more skill at her life than she was preposterous, and was overwhelmingly insulting. She grew angrier with each passing question and answer. His name was Akubar, a Prophet Dark Templar. That was about all that she could get out of his damned riddles. It was bad enough under the Zerg's rule, and now this happened. Well, at least this mind, or whatever it is, promises to give me back.

She could see, she could breathe and think and smell. Of course, the only thing she couldn't do is control her limbs. Someone else was doing that for her, and she was getting angry. Angry? No, infuriated, anguished was more along her lines. It was doing her job for her, and this being wasn't winning many points with her with each passing second. She decided that, since she wasn't doing much anyways, she should instead try to learn more about her occupant. But, she understood, after the million questions, he wasn't go to tell her anything he felt she didn't need to know.

So, she began to probe his mind, and began traveling down the mental stream back to her temporary occupant. The journey down the psychic link led to somewhere near the Shakuras system. Curious, she pushed onward, and she focused in on Shakuras. Strangely, it was not there, but instead she could tell she was a little off, but instead the signal was pulsating somewhere nearby. She then mentally traveled out of the atmosphere, and looked around. The nearest celestial body was a moon orbiting Shakuras, but this confused her. There was no signs of life on it, but instead was a barren wasteland, due to very low atmospheric protection. Yet, she noticed the signal calling out to her from the dark side of the moon, the side that was always facing away from Shakuras. She neared her captor, and probed deep into his mind. She caught a glimpse of his life, the images collected throughout his life flashed before her eyes. She noted that many early memories contained Zeratul, and would ask him once she was herself again. She then moved on to a strange memory; one that was only sound. It was in some strange language, yet for the time being, she could understand it. She heard chanting, but only got the first line or so until someone pushed her far out of the mind, and back into a miniscule mental cell in her brain. _He is rather forceful_, thought Kerrigan.

"Yes, that may be true, but you will fulfill your purpose, young one. The many will fall once the few are through," He spoke to her again, and was again in riddles, and she had an impulse to seek this creature out and kill him, slowly and painfully. Sensing this, he spoke again: "Those who wish to be found will remain hidden. Those who do not wish to be found, shall be found in Braxis."

What the hell did that mean? She knew anger wasn't the answer, but it sure was helping her put up with her "friend".

"Not you," he whispered inside her mind.

It seemed to come from everywhere at once, and she realized he trapped her in the Zerg part of her brain. Suddenly, realization struck her, as she knew to whom he was talking to: Zeratul, and to prove this, she sent a mental ping to her Overlord. It acknowledged, and lumbered toward the Gate. Through mental displacement, she saw through the eyes of her captured Overlord, and saw the shadowy figure of a Dark Templar, who was surrounded by a guard.

She ordered the relay of a message to Zeratul, and the Overlord obediently passed it on. Her puppeteer could keep her inside any recess of her brain, but his mistake was keeping her in here, for she could contact the outside world through her minions. And through this, she will overthrow her controller.

* * *

After being launched out of the Warp Gate and placed on the ground near the rift's end, Zeratul began to seek out Kerrigan. It didn't take long, for she was still in her Overlord, and lumbered toward them, but it seemed as though the cautious mind of the Overlord was overriding any command to bring it closer to the Corsairs that had just appeared. It eyed them questioningly, and then exported its cargo. Out of an opening in the mid-underbelly, came Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, and leader of the Garm Brood. She stood there, holding herself like an elaborate egotistical leader, her right hand on her hip, right leg bent slightly, and the claws on her back fanned outward, as the being stared toward the others.

"When will your friend be arriving? Has he not already? If you ready to hear my proposition, then let us begin, for my superiors will be here soon to whisk me away from here, and time grows short," she said, shifting position.

Her manner of talk surprised Zeratul far greater, now that he was on Aiur. He managed to recover in a short time to make a reply.

"I am here, Kerrigan. What exactly are your wishes? As you said, time indeed is short, as my brethren are fighting for it as we speak," Zeratul demanded, still making guesses and quiet accusations as to whom is hiding behind the Kerrigan mask.

"What do you believe them to be? Beliefs are needed to get through life, and if you don't follow them, you'll be led off the path, and sweet rewards, ignored," Kerrigan said, and paced for three turns.

"And what is your meaning? Your answers have no questions to match with," inquired Zeratul.

Oh, but Zeratul knew what he had meant, and hope filled him with joy. But, now that he was sure, he was ready to draw him out of his shelter.

"The many will fall once the few are through. Those who wish to be found will remain hidden. Those who do not wish to be found, shall be found in Braxis."

"And indeed, we shall look. Stop this charade, Akubar, for your belief that I would indeed not recognize a lost friend is almost an insult. I believe you know the location of another friend lost to us." This was a bluff, but more or less an educated guess on the part of Zeratul.

"Zeratul. The Overlord grows bolder."

No one noticed as the Overlord edged closer, until Fenix told Zeratul so. Zeratul looked deep into the creature's eyes, and they darted around, surveying the countryside and the distant skirmishes. It fixed on Zeratul, and slowly nodded. Suddenly, Zeratul felt a strong mental tap inside his brain, and Kerrigan's voice filled his head, but faltered, fading in and out. It must be the Overlord, but he was able to make out the whole message:

"Zeratul, when I arrived to your position, a strong mental force contacted me. He took over my mind, and shoved me in the Zerg portion of my mind. He is right, though: my proposition was exactly as he proposed, except you could have Fenix follow me if you do not find me trustworthy; besides, I don't think he would be able to leave Aiur, and further still I think he wants to be sure Raynor and his group are still alive. He also has been telling me about a planet called Braxis. It seems to me he has something of a gift for you there. That's what I've been able to make of his riddles. Oh, and Zeratul, you are in most of his early memories. Wha-"

"His past and mine are entwined, indeed. We were banished together, and he has been a long time friend. But, alas, we ended up on different sides of a war, and the Rogues were then banished. But, they were destroyed, after not leaving. I have prayed that some lived through the battle, and it seems as though some indeed did." Zeratul hoped the Overlord would forward his message to the real Kerrigan.

"Kerrigan, I have decided that I shall go to Braxis, but am I will make this journey alone; Fenix will stay to lead the forces on Aiur, and to search for Jim Raynor. I shall return." And with that, Zeratul called his guard before him, including some Shuttles and Carriers that had been recently built, and headed for the Braxis system.


	5. Chapter 4: Braxis Blight

**CHAPTER 4: BRAXIS BLIGHT**

"Sir, recent scans of our system have confirmed other strange reports from the DeSSaT's stationed around our system. Indeed, an unidentified fleet of alien spacecraft just…appeared five astronomical units outside the outer ring of the system, and are inbound. On their way, at least three DeSSaT's where destroyed. They appear to be hostile, and our battalions are awaiting commands."

"Signal them. If they respond with fire, engage. They will learn not to tangle with the UED."

* * *

Zeratul couldn't help feeling excited, even though it was not normal for Dark Templar to do so. Someone was here, waiting on Braxis, and Zeratul had a good idea who. He would finally be able to give back something he picked up while finishing his clean-up duty after the Last Battle. Inside the Shuttle, his battle guard eyed him questioningly. No matter, they should be used to it by now. Zeratul was, and it seemed as though they fought better knowing what type of leader they had. And here, Zeratul's thoughts were racing. The faster this was over, the faster he could regain his reality touch. It seemed to be slipping, ever since the death of his friend, Tassadar. The slow, painful torture of his nonexistence ate away at him each passing second, and would slowly envelope him in madness.

"What were those things? They appeared to be lost to the rift when we arrived." Zeratul radioed one of the Observers that had been assigned to this mission.

"There were three near our warp point. Two were pushed aside, shattering into tiny fragments. The last was lost to the rift. They appeared to be what Terrans call 'satellites', or something of a stationary Observer," said the Observer. It paused, before continuing with, "There are eight Wraiths, two Valkyries, one Science Vessel, and one Battlecruiser on intercept course with our position. What are the orders?"

Zeratul paused, as the Observer sent him the images, which he needed to close his eyes and concentrate to review. They had white trimmings, and some strange symbol on them. They looked to be part of the old Confederacy, one that the Protoss had no sympathy towards. He knew they would get in the way, and would need to be eliminated. Mentally, Zeratul sighed, knowing what would have to be done. He reopened his eyes as the Observer asked again.

In a dark tone, Zeratul said, "Eliminate them. Their presence here shall be interruptive of our work. And it is imperative that it be swift."

* * *

"Alright now, what are we doin'? If they fire, we fire back. But if they don't, were gonna talk to 'em. Right?" said a crewmember of the Battlecruiser.

"Correct. Now, prepare for our mission. This means no unnecessary conversation. Do I make myself clear?" said the commander.

"Sir! There are two Carriers with them! Our Science Vessel picked them up! They look to be hidden by one of their ships…"

"Tell the others! We will need to keep them targeted during the negotiations. I want a weapons lock on all the fighting units; leave the Shuttles and Observers for now. As for the cloaking ship, keep a lock on it, but fire at the others first. We need to eliminate the known threats."

* * *

"Prepare for battle! It seems that the Confederacy isn't as dead as Raynor thought it to be. We will relay any conversation through the Khala. We will be ready for hostilities," said the High Templar commanding one of the three Carriers that warped into the system.

"Ready the Arbiters for Recall," Zeratul replied.

"They have been told. The Terrans are commanding we open communications. What are your wishes?" inquired the High Templar.

"Carry out the plan," Zeratul answered, and closed his eyes, wishing for forgiveness for the coming slaughter.

* * *

"The aliens have responded to our hails, captain. Transmit our readied proposal?" asked the communications officer, turning around to look at the captain.

The captain rubbed his chin for a moment, took a short drag from his cigar, and replied, "Of course, we will follow our mission plans. Charge all ATA batteries to seventy percent, and double and triple check our target locks. Send three Wraiths to guard our Science Vessel; I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Sir! The cloaking ships are…running away! They seem to be headed in opposite directions…"

From the sound of his voice, the captain could tell his strategy tactician was stunned and amazed. The captain knew his job was infinitely harder, now that he had an unknown threat.

The captain asked him, "Where exactly are they headed?"

"According to my readings, they will be in a forty five degree angle from the fleet, approximately three thousand miles away from us. It looks like they're trying to flank us, but I don't see any other ships moving with them."

"Opening channel… completed. It will appear on all officers' command screens," said the communications officer, who was annoyed that she was being ignored.

The captain and the rest of the commanding officers on board nearly simultaneously looked down at the built-in computer screens, which where imbedded in the arms of their chairs, and looped around them like a high chair's cover. On it, came the face and upper torso of the High Templar commanding the Carrier.

"This is the United Earth Directorate. Why are you here?" demanded the captain.

"We are looking for one of our lost brethren. We believe he is on this planet, and will not allow ourselves to be interrupted by the Confederacy. We do not wish to do so, but force shall be used if necessary," warned the High Templar.

"Disengage yourselves from this system immediately, or you will be forced to surrender. Fight, however, and you will be destroyed," said the captain, wondering why the aliens referred to them as the Confederacy.

"I believe these negotiations have come to an end," said the High Templar, eyes glowing strangely, and with that, the screens of all officers wiped blank.

The captain sighed, sat back in his chair, and said, "Radio the rest of the fleet; tell them our attack pattern. Oh, and we should be sure to only disable one of those alien ships; I think the scientists would be ecstatic to know we brought them a gift. Move out, and prepare to engage!"

"Sir! Our Science Vessel is out of commission. You should come see this! It's in some kind of … stasis field," awed the strategy tactician. He continued in worry, "Sixteen identified aliens coming straight for us! They are the Zerg, and they have six Scourges and ten new units unknown to us! We'll be hit!"

"Where'd they come from!" demanded the captain.

"Straight from underneath the two cloaking ships! They weren't running away, they were executing their battle plan," said the strategy tactician nervously. "Brace for impact!"

"Fire! Right at those Scourges!" roared the captain.

He watched nervously as the lances of orange energy soar into the blackness, straight for the new, and greatest, threat. They struck two, which erupted into orange white balls of energy, and then vaporized. But, he knew it wasn't enough to stop the menace.

"Brace for impact!"

The four Scourges plowed into the hull of the Battlecruiser in a ball of putrid green acid, completing their suicide attack. The Battlecruiser shook from the force of the blast, and the ship barely held together. That was, until the new units came in and fired light purple liquid, which dealt the finishing blow to the Battlecruiser, igniting its nuclear power source, causing the ship to explode. The remaining Wraiths were taken down by the Protoss fleet.

* * *

"Zeratul. The plan is triumphant. We have also located a Protoss energy source inside a small installation; we will land, and allow you enough time to complete your mission. We have located an area suitable for a temporary base near the installation, but it is heavily guarded by the Confederacy. We'll have to fight our way through them," said the High Templar.

"Obtain the area around the installation. I will finish the rest. Oh, and someone is to thank Kerrigan for allowing us to Mind Control some of her units; they proved their worthiness," answered Zeratul, who went back to meditation.

"Initiate landing sequence; all ships with cargo and their escorts, report to landing zone immediately. Everyone else, we shall strike first on these peasants," said the commander of the Carrier in a cold tone.

* * *

"Zeratul, the path to the installation is cleared. Begin your mission."

Zeratul awoke from his meditation, yellow eyes glowing from the ecstasy of excitement. After ordering his Shuttle to the installation entrance, he informed the rest of his brethren what their mission was. This took a shorter time than expected, and they all waited in quiet until they arrived at the installation.

They arrived, and the Shuttle opened the doors on its underbelly to allow its passengers to hop out. Four Dark Templar and one Reaver bumbled through the entrance of the installation. On the inside, they were met with silence, and an access terminal was stuck in the wall. One of the Dark Templar walked up to it, and it automatically activated, talking in a cool, women's voice.

"Welcome to the Beta Installation, Code Name-BRXS. What are your wishes?" asked the pre-recorded voice.

"Zeratul, was your time in the installation before well spent?" questioned the Dark Templar who activated the device, still eyeing the device as though it, or he, had gone crazy.

"Indeed. Allow me," Zeratul said, as he walked up to the computer. "Computer: activate all security cameras, and disable the defenses."

"Processing . . . Complete. Security cameras active in Bays 2, 4, and 7, and Cells 2-4, 2-5, 4-13, 7-1, and 7-9. Error! Camera in Cell 7-10 has failed to come online. Processing… Complete. Using Cell 7-11 and 7-9 to compensate. Intruders of unknown origin, activating defense systems . . . Complete!" spoke the cool tone.

"That will be our brethren. Come, to Bay 7! We have little time to waste," Zeratul commanded, leading the way through the half-familiar confines of the installation.

"Be careful, we know not if the Confederates found the installation as well," said the Dark Templar nearest the Reaver.

So began the long walk through the corridors of the structure, as the four assassins and the ground carrier made their way to Bay 7. They encountered some of the automatic defenses, but the Reaver was able to eliminate the threat. They entered Bay 7 to find a platoon of Marines and two Firebats, but with the Dark Templar's help, the Reaver was still functional.

"The location of the cell is down this hallway. Tread carefully," Zeratul whispered to his companions.

They walked past the cells before they stopped when Zeratul recognized the writing on the terminal next to the cell door. He walked up to the terminal to open the door, but it automatically opened. He cautiously entered, and saw a sight that nearly made him leap with joy: Tassadar. His old friend was as he remembered, the same kind High Templar whom he had met on Char. He couldn't speak, nor even make a sound, but he didn't have to, for it was Tassadar who spoke first:

"Hello, my brother. It…has been a long time, what feels like eons, and yet, I am not myself. I have been reborn, ever since I lost my life in the Last Battle. I am still Tassadar; his spirit still resides inside me, for there is no doubt he will live on. But I am not he, for I am Naggirek, reborn from the fiery ashes of your brother. I realize now, as I did then, that I was to die in that battle, for the sake of our kind, and destroy the foul beast set on assimilation. I cannot comprehend why I am still here, here in this reality. I have had much time to ponder it, and nothing has yet answered my calls for truth. But, I do have an idea, and that is why we should leave this world, and head back to Aiur, for I sense an even greater threat; the Overmind isn't as dead as we had believed," Naggirek said solemnly.

Zeratul knew he told the truth; he couldn't deny it. His energy signature was slightly off that of Tassadar. But, the time was not now to grieve; his friend was indeed alive, and alive he shall remain. Zeratul swore by this.

Then, looking at Naggirek, he said, "Then we shall leave for Aiur immediately."


	6. Chapter 5: Insurgent

**CHAPTER 5: INSURGENT**

"So, Fenix, have any idea where we are?" Kerrigan asked of the Dragoon running in front of her.

"It appears that time spent on Aiur has its yields, oh Queen. We are headed towards the battleground, as to free my people of this wretched infestation," he said hungrily, hurrying his pace.

"In other words, you're lost, aren't you? We should be looking for Jim, as you know –"

"The search for Raynor is indeed our primary objective," said an irritated Fenix, wishing that a particular Queen of Blades hadn't followed him. "But eliminating a threat to my homeworld is, at the moment, more important."

Kerrigan shot him a dirty look, and responded with, "Well, I hope he doesn't Turn before we find him. Then again, he could be dead, the Hyperion is said to have gone down by a fleet of Scourges, and I'm sure that they have sent out a strike force to eliminate all survivors of the crash."

"Do you have any idea where exactly it went down? Our reports do tell of a human capital ship landing near the Ruins of Tel'Naucht, one of the first Xel'Naga encampments on Aiur that suddenly imploded. Come, we will go, it is only a little way west of here," said Fenix, his change in direction told by an angry hiss of hydraulics.

Rolling her eyes at his rash aggression, she followed the lumbering gold machine, complaining about his inability to think things through, and the fact that he was still mocking her with her Zerg title, as Tassadar had done.

* * *

"What'a mean, 'Our exit's blocked'?" asked an annoyed Jim Raynor, Captain of the Hyperion. According to his flight officer, the Zerg attempted to block them through normal tactics. It was becoming very hard to fly through the ravenous Zerg that became leaderless when the Overmind died.

"Like I said before, Captain, (Raynor noted the sarcasm in that last word) those bugs out there are swarming the ship! If we don't try and evade them, we-"

"Evade them? If you have a suggestion, sir, than please feel free to give it now!"

Raynor could tell he was yelling now, but he didn't care. Slumping into his chair, blocking his eyes with his nearest hand, he began to examine his options. His first option was to try and exit the atmosphere, but they would surely be destroyed in the attempt. He could abandon his ship, leaving the planet in shuttles capable of jumping out of the system. None of these looked to promising, as the simulations done by his chair-side computer are about ninety percent correct or something like that.

His last option was to crash his ship somewhere where the Protoss could send some reinforcements. Typing in his situation for the third time, he hit the enter key and waited, yelling at underlings for reports to pass his time. The computer chimed to signal it was completed with its task, waiting impatiently for a new one. Instantly, the image of an overview of their current position came onto the screen, and as was expected, it quickly expanded out of the monitor through the help of the four sets of 3D-imaging lights stationed around the computer, into a complete thousand cubic miles view. Ambiguous images were immediately set into motion, swimming around as the computer showed the different possibilities for an outcome.

"Sir, a course of action would be EXTREMELY helpful!" said his flight officer, a fiery young Terry Duske.

"How 'bout my foot up your –"

"Ok, ok, sheesh! How much longer 'til this thing falls apart? You there! Soon as you lock on 'em, fire! The less we got on our tail, the better!"

Returning to his original task, Raynor, who had no time for watching the simulation play out, touched the "Skip To Results" button at the closest bottom-right-hand corner. The computer cameras read this movement, and instead displayed the end results, with a percentage of probability of the action, hoping to please Raynor with this news instead.

He frowned at the results, but knew the best course of action, even though the survival percentage was about thirty-five percent without outside help. It looked grim, but he mustn't let the crew know; their fear or hopelessness would kill their chances of survival faster than any Zerg creature could.

"What would be the best place to land this bird?" Raynor asked loudly to anyone with an answer.

"Wait, I'm searching," spoke up a petty flight officer, his eyes scanning his computer screen. "EDO completed. There are a group of hills near a heavily defended Protoss city. It's swarming with those ground carriers, sir. Must be the main production center of both carrier divisions, there are also Carriers disembarking from the hangars," read the officer.

"And the Zerg?" he asked his expert, hoping his answer wouldn't match the one in his head.

"Sir, you goin' deaf? They've been slaughtered, the ground carriers got the ground, the Carriers and their fighters got the sky. They clean up good," said his tactics officer, and many Marines who have seen both in combat nodded to each other, half smiles forming on their faces.

_Good_, thought Raynor_, it'll be easier if the crew is feeling lighthearted_. To his crew, he said, "All right, the hills it is! Terry, get us there in one piece."

* * *

Again, Zeratul found himself hurtling through the purple-hued wormhole produced by the Warp Gates. His fellow Dark Templar talked amongst themselves excitedly; they were returning to fight for Aiur, a task of inconceivable honor to them. Naggirek was sitting down during their entrance, and will remain that way until they appeared in Aiur. He was meditating, Zeratul wished he could join him, but sense it is most unwise to move during a Warp, as you could fall out of the stream and appear in an undesirable situation, He stayed how he was. _Perhaps this is the reason to my disliking of this method of travel_, Zeratul thought to himself.

Then again, he could enter meditation whether he was sanding or sitting; it did not matter to the Protoss kind as it did to Terrans. Strange how his thoughts seem to drift toward the other groups fighting in this war, and he knew the reason was that they were new to him and his kind. They had mouths, so got their energy from chemical reactions, and their veins had a liquid inside, like Dragoons, but instead this liquid was red. Our "blood," as the Terrans had called it, consisted of a highly reactive gas, which directed energy where it was needed. They gathered oxygen, like we do, but through a cavity called a "nose."

"Zeratul, we must be getting close to Aiur. I will need to know which group of these Terrans I need to warn about the Overmind. If he doesn't know, they will not stand a chance, and I will be forced to kill him for their safety," Naggirek explained gravely.

"They are governed by a man called Jim Raynor, and he should be easy to find. Just look for someone whose thoughts dwell upon either Sarah Kerrigan or the Queen of Blades," Zeratul said, mentally smiling.

"This is no time to be comical, my brother. You understand that the Overmind has had this insurgent working in the ranks of the Terrans long before they even attacked? Do you understand it was his fault that this Sarah Kerrigan became what she is today?" he replied, annoyed with Zeratul's timing.

"He did seem quite keen on the destruction of the Overmind during the Last Battle, but I don't believe he could have been a Zerg spy," Zeratul said indignantly, still unwilling to believe that Raynor must be killed.

"He must, and you should understand this; when I destroyed the Overmind the day of my first death, I noticed a small string of energy flowing a little farther north than the location of his base. He must have been the target, the Overmind wishing to live on through his most trusted servant."

"Are you entirely sure that this stream of energy reached him as the target? He very much could've been elsewhere at the time, yet that leads to another argument: if not Raynor, than who was the Overmind after? One way that I would most definitely find displeasing would be if this character revealed him- or her- self during a time that would cause the most damage."

"If we are indeed wrong, my brother, than I will continue my search when we near Aiur. And, this Raynor will be given an apology, and of course, be allowed to live," he said impatiently.

"You make an excellent argument, my brother. Very well, begin your search for the insurgent. But, I hope you recall I do not want to be the one to swing death's blade. If you find yourself wrong, then we will spare his life," Zeratul said harshly.

Zeratul knew he may have been a little too harsh to his newfound friend, but he found it hard to believe that Raynor had been a spy for the Zerg, harder still to believe that he was now the new Overmind.

_He never had a chance to be infested by the Zerg_, Zeratul thought, looking over his memories of the past few months. _I would have known, would have been able to do something to stop it._

_No, you're just saying that to ignore the truth, Raynor is a Zerg spy, you know it!_

Zeratul felt disheartened at this thought. _We shall see._

* * *

"Status report! I wanna know when we're gonna plow over those hills!" bellowed Raynor. He could tell his flight officer was soaring over her calculations, and turned to him to give him the news.

"We'll touch ground in about a minute, captain. Want some wine while we wait?" she added, with her strange sense of humor.

"Will someone PLEASE get me any communication line to any Protoss base? Or am I being too specific?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sir, I already told you, their sending out help as we speak. They also grabbed a commander, Fenix, I think is his name, and will arrive soon after we do. They also uploaded us with land that wouldn't be good to land on sir. Must be potholes or somethin'" his communications officer spoke up in an irritated tone.

"You mean Fenix himself is coming out to watch us crash my 'cruiser? How nice of him," Raynor said coldly, wishing that Fenix wouldn't bother him too much about flying over the Zerg base to leave.

"Crash lock! All seat belts engaging, A.G.N.E.S. active! Say a prayer, eat your last meal, just in case, 'cause we're gonna be meeting Aiur soon!" Terry shouted, looking up over her shoulder as the words passed her lips.

"Are you certain we'll be needing the Artificial Gravity Network Emergency System? We aren't going that fast, being only having two reactor cores online," he asked Terry, shifting in his seat as his belt came across his chest and lap.

"We are carrying precious cargo, captain. It might be better if we get these Ultralisks back to our scientists before the tranquilizers wear off," she answered back, a few beads of sweat meandering down her nervous face. "Impact in five!" she yelled over the loudspeaker.

Jim closed his eyes, opened them to see out his bridge, and shut them again, telling himself to block out the noise of his beloved Hyperion crashing into the homeworld of the Protoss. He heard a loud thud, followed by dull screeching noises that signaled the Hyperion had become a fifteen million-dollar sled. Finally it slid to a stop, and the disgruntled crewmembers waited impatiently for the automatic release of the seat belts. After they opened, they all unfurled from their positions and headed, like raving drunks, toward the nearest exit, weapons held at the ready.

* * *

_Awaken, by beasts. You have followed my orders well, and for this I am pleased. The time has come to stop pretending that those things made you passive, and time to cause the deaths of those who oppose the swarm. Awaken my children! Do what I know you desire._

Tergou opened his eyes, glaring out in a suppressed rage. He twitched his blade muscles, and noticed two gleaming-white blurs; he gave an appreciative growl. Excitement grew until it consumed him. He knew his master, the Overmind, had succeeded in his plan; he resided in a male commander of the humans, totally unknown by those around him.

Nudging his fellow Ultralisk gently, who gave a ferocious snarl to announce his awakening, he turned toward the metallic doors holding them inside their prison, and ran full speed at it, wishing to exit and begin his rampage. The doors buckled under his weight, and blasted open, rattling down the corridor and knocking over anyone unlucky enough to be in that hallway. Roaring in triumph, he quickly bounded down a different hallway, making it wider to fit him, looking for prey.

* * *

"Fenix, there it is, see that patch of smoke rising out of those hills?" exclaimed Kerrigan, who was astounded that Fenix knew exactly where he was going.

"Yes, but hurry, I don't know if our reinforcements made it in time," he said, stopping so quickly that Kerrigan ran right into him. Cursing, she bounced off the gold plating and nearly fell to the ground, but caught herself on a large tree.

"What are you doing, stopping without warning! Answer me!" she bellowed.

"A Shuttle approaches, and it is Zeratul and… No. It cannot be. Tassadar?" he said, and Kerrigan could tell that he was astounded. She opened her mouth to reply, when a Shuttle flew by, pausing when it was directly overhead.

"Fenix, Kerrigan, it is I, Naggirek, the reborn form of Tassadar. We fear the Overmind has had an insurgent in the ranks of Terrans, and only until now has had no use for his body. I believe that the Overmind, after being killed, resided in Jim Raynor, his spy for all this time. Unfortunately, I will need to view him in person to be able to know the truth," said a voice from inside the Shuttle.

"Wait, if he is Zerg now, than won't I be able to contact him?" Kerrigan asked, still in disbelief.

Kerrigan recognized the next person to speak; it was Zeratul who said, "Yes, search for any Zerg signals near the crash site. We also have picked up a Battlecruiser with the Sons of Korhal insignia inching closer to the Hyperion, though it won't respond to our hails. It must be Arcturus Mensk, only he wouldn't want the Protoss butting in, but it looks as though he's in trouble too."

"I'll try," Kerrigan informed them, and began broadcasting a message to all Zerg forces, asking them to reveal themselves and their motives for being in the area.

She read through the replies, some Scourges where trying to have fun chasing the birds native to Aiur, some Ultralisks were gleefully causing terror in a downed ship, and a Hydralisk was looking for the Zergling or pack of Zerglings who stuck a Marine's helmet on his head. A group of Overlords were searching for the Hydralisks and Zerglings that wandered away from their control, determined to regain it. _Wait a minute, Ultralisks in a downed ship? Oh no, they must be on the Hyperion!_

"Guys! There are Ultralisks on the Hyperion! We must stop-" she stopped, for a very powerful force had entered her mind from the Zerg portion.

_No. It can't be you, I thought you were dead!_

_My darling, if you don't think that I knew the destruction of my pet wouldn't be destroyed for being accused of being the Overmind, then I wouldn't be alive today, then, would I? I gained your trust a long time ago, long before you became what you are today. The Overmind that your dear friends destroyed was nothing but red herring, while I could operate silently. But, now is the time for you to return to my side, as my Queen of the Zerg, and there is nothing that you can do to stop me. It is time for you to become another bearer of my children._

Kerrigan realized that she could no longer control herself, and the old feeling of drowning under a river of oppression revived, as she watched in horror as the Overmind used his control over her body to his benefit.

* * *

"Yes, search for any Zerg signals near the crash site. We also have picked up a Battlecruiser with the Sons of Korhal insignia inching closer to the Hyperion, though it won't respond to our hails. It must be Arcturus Mensk, only he wouldn't want the Protoss butting in, but it looks as though he's in trouble too."" Zeratul said, still inside the Shuttle and feeling cramped.

"I'll try," Kerrigan replied.

A few moments later, when Zeratul and Naggerik had gotten out of the Shuttle to formally greet them so they can hurry to Raynor's aid, she said in a scared voice, "Guys! There are Ultralisks on the Hyperion! We must stop-"

She stopped mid-sentence, and Zeratul watched her face, which was twisting in conflict. He knew the Overmind was taking her back, and knew he must do something about it.

"She has been reclaimed. Naggerik, Fenix! We must get back aboard the Shuttle, and go stop Raynor," Zeratul said, the Shuttle's gravity well lifting him off the ground.

He looked down to see Kerrigan attempting to take a chunk of Fenix's Dragoon as a souvenir, but he too had walked into the gravity well. He entered the coordinates for the Shuttle, and they left her, shaking with rage, to the sound of one anguished cry.


	7. Chapter 6: True Colors

**CHAPTER 6: TRUE COLORS**

"Do you think that she won't cause any havoc on the neighboring settlements and production centers? Or will he try and escape with his newfound prize?" Zeratul asked out loud, but only Fenix or Naggirek would be able to answer him.

"I do not know, but the crash site must be around here . . . Ah, here we are!" Naggirek answered him, jumping into the gravity well for a forth time, and it set him down on the ground below.

After sensing that Zeratul and Fenix had followed him, he ordered the Shuttle back to the base. Looking toward the origin of the smoke, his eyes brightened with surprise. Most of the Hyperion was lying on the side of a hill, but the long middle part that jutted out the front of the ship had broken, and was stuck in the small flat valley. Some men scurried out of the ship, and after a sharp look around, one of the lead Marines gave out a yell of relief, waving in his direction. The whole group scurried out to them, some helping the wounded.

"Oi, you there! I thought you died, didn't ya? That must be Fenix, lookin' good mate," the lead Marine spat, eyeing each of them as he addressed them. "Wasn't there a Dark Templar? I thought I saw the air move . . . Oi, there he is!" he gave a start of surprise as Zeratul revealed himself wearily.

"Yes, I am here, though I am still unsure how you knew I was here . . . Anyway, we must move on, we must find Raynor. We believe he to be in danger, and –" Zeratul ceased speaking as a different Battlecruiser stumbled into view.

It looked tiresome, as though it had fought a losing battle to get to its current location. It had no less than passed over them before it came falling out of the sky with a thunderous chorus of Marines shouting, engines whining, and finally the sound of metal on Aiur's dirt. After the Battlecruiser had powered down, seven men and that many Medics appeared from a door in the side of the ship, six Marines and the Captain of the ship, Arcturus Mengsk. He looked unsure, though fascinated of the situation.

"What're the chances . . . two Battlecruiser crashes in a day?" asked the awed Marine who had seen Zeratul.

"We did not crash, we landed," Mengsk said bluntly, as the Marine snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well, we did have some trouble navigating over hostile territory, and if it hadn't been for those damned automatic Phase Cannons, we may have gotten here in much better shape. What is the situation?" he asked with a mixture of interest and confusion, gesturing towards the crashed Hyperion.

_Zeratul, the Phase Cannons would have only fired at his ship if there had been hostile units on it, like the Zerg. He must be hiding something._ Naggirek had whispered this only to Zeratul, and was now giving Mengsk a thoroughly mistrustful look. He sighed, and knew that Naggirek wasn't going to ask Mengsk, and he must.

"Those Phase Cannons are programmed in a unique way. They are uploaded with all of our current alliance and war information, and will use that information to know when and when not to fire. To put it simply, they would only had fired at your vessel had you been carrying hostiles. Is that-"

"Why, yes, we were, some Zerglings and Hydralisks to be brought back to base to be studied and dissected. But, apparently-" he turned to glare at his ship, as his anger began to show in his tone, "they escaped and began wreaking havoc on my ship. We were keeping them off the bridge when we crashed, and I daresay they all must have died, we counted about twenty on the ship, and I think we were heading back with twenty-four," he said solemnly, turning back to face them. "Where is Jim? We heard his distress calls and decided to see what trouble he had gotten himself in this time," he questioned the Marine, though it was thought that the question had been rhetorical.

"He's inside, sir, he will be coming out with –"

The Marine never finished his sentence, for that very moment, the figure of a man shot out of the Battlecruiser, running towards the group, his gun pointed ahead of him. He trotted up to them, followed by four men, all battle-worn, blood plastered to their uniforms, and panting heavily and swearing loudly.

"What . . . What happened to those Ultralisks? Are they dead?" Jim asked uncertainly, as though fearful of the answer.

"I think they got too close to one of the A.G.N.E.S. machines, which crushed'em as it fell over. They weren't exactly small enough to fit through the gap, sir," said the first Marine to gain his breath.

"How'd you know, you ran so fast we had to catch up to you to give you your gun!" mocked another Marine, which caused a breakout of arguments and accusations between the Marines, as the Mengsk's Medics looked them all over.

"Mortality report, sir! Fifteen injured, seven dead, and two have gone missing, but I'm sure they're only hiding. Ought to come out after awhile. What should be done 'bout the ship, sir?"

Everyone turned to see that a single woman had also made her way of the vessel, and a few of the Marines began snickering, as they looked her up and down. Raynor gave them a harsh look, before answering her.

"We ought to get her back online, Terry. Be sure to wake the engineers and workers, tell them to start making repairs on the ship."

"Excellent work, Raynor, you have successfully damaged your vessel beyond flying capabilities. Thank Adun, then, that it isn't damaged beyond your repair," Fenix said, poking fun at Raynor.

"Now, see here! I did a good job didn't I? Er, I mean, Terry did a good job landing the ship, but I gave the order to land near _your_ bases, didn't I?" Raynor shot back, as Terry rolled her eyes and went back into the ship, to initiate repairs.

_Naggirek, I don't sense any Zerg presence in this man,_ Zeratul whispered, under the cover of Raynor and Fenix playfully arguing. _He mustn't be the Overmind's target, so there must be another. Perhaps the spy had sensed his master's demise and came running to help?_

_These discussions must end, Zeratul. I sense we are being monitored. The real Overmind will reveal himself in due time, for he is already waiting near here to claim his prize._

_What do you mean? He is here, is he not? Or has he already gotten Kerrigan?_

_No, he is leading her here, he wants to gloat to Raynor about how he got her on his side in the end. Apparently Raynor had passionately, but secretly, loved Kerrigan as her human form. I shall reveal him when he least expects it_.

_And how do you know all this?_ Zeratul asked his friend, but he realized he wouldn't be receiving a reply.

"Take those men to our Onboard Hospital Wing, ladies. Be sure to keep them healthy and . . . happy," Mengsk smiled as he spoke the last word, and some Marines couldn't suppress their smiles.

"I believe Raynor has a similar set of rooms in his ship, Arcturus. I am sure that they will be cared for there," Naggirek interrupted harshly, and Arcturus's face hardened.

"You heard him, and you better not cross Tassadar, High Templar's got some wicked powers, like causing electric storms by pure will. I said, get going!" Raynor bellowed, and the Marines leapt up, storming off towards the crashed Hyperion, muttering how life in the military wasn't the same as in the old classical movies they had seen. "And if you haven't noticed, this isn't the 20th century neither!" Jim yelled at them, disgusted with their actions.

"I was mainly wishing to offer a helping hand to a former ally. Speaking of which, would you like to-"

"No," Jim said instantly.

Everyone could tell that this had been the wrong answer, as Mengsk seemed to lose his cheerfulness, and was scowling. His Medics had returned to his side, and were actually looking sulky, and Zeratul knew that Raynor was wondering whether or not they would have been perfectly fine looking after and caring for his men. Fenix, who had been walking around them all this time, requesting he must get back to work, stopped halfway between behind and to the left side of Naggirek, who was returning Arcturus's scowl the only way a Protoss could; by darkening his eyes, and sinking his cheeks in.

"Why are you sulking, Mengsk? Afraid you have lost some one who would have made a perfect candidate for infestation, as those four Marines did?" Naggirek said in cold fury, as energy emanated from his body.

Mengsk looked taken aback for a moment, and before Raynor could say anything past an intake of breath, he said sternly, "What exactly do you mean by that, sir? You look like Tassadar, but you are more straightforward and blunt, no longer the kind and wise soul before your fight with the Overmind. You must've changed."

"If you believe I will fall to such an act, you are as gravely mistaken as your last wife; she died because you had planned it to be so, and you had already found a worthy candidate to be called your bride. It happened, the night you ordered Sarah Kerrigan to eliminate the expeditionary force of my people on Tarsonis. You knew that after she had proven herself to you, you would take her away to become your bride."

"Wait . . . Kerrigan was taken by the Zerg that night, remember? She then . . . then-" Raynor tried to say it, but it appeared to have grave effects on his speaking abilities.

"Yes, a clever plan. You see, Raynor, when Mengsk had ordered her to protect the Zerg, he actually had ordered her into their arms. But then, when they began to attack, why did he order everyone out of the system? Do you think, then, it is possible that he _wished_ her to be infested? And Mengsk, the day I killed your wife from inside the Gantrithor, her memories had entwined into mine. I recall her asking Kerrigan to 'awaken, my child,' but you led her on to believe that she had something she had always wanted, and something only you could have given her: a child. Little did she know, she was to raise her replacement. As she cared for her, she grew more pleased with each passing task that she succeeded in, and her compliments reached you at unfortunate times; which caused you to hurry your plans to infest many of those around you, and Raynor may have completed your collection. So, you devised that she would manifest herself on Aiur, in place of one of our most glorious landmarks, to see to her beloved child's good fortune. You knew that having her there would be most likely to die by our people's hands."

"Congratulations, Tassadar, you have indeed learned much after your death. But, if you haven't noticed, none of your story's content makes sense, so leave your conspiracy theories to yourself," Mengsk said, looking deeply offended. "And I for one will not stand here listening to this babble. Raynor, it appears your ship should be up and running in no time; I advise you to keep your distance from radicals," Arcturus gestured to Fenix, Naggirek, and Zeratul, and turned on his heel and began trekking back toward his ship.

Unfortunately, Zeratul, along with Fenix and Raynor, thought otherwise. So many connections were being formed in each of their heads, and it was Raynor who spoke first:

"Radicals like yourself, Mengsk? If you have forgotten, you were once the leader of the radical group the Sons of Korhal, remember?" Raynor said softly.

"Is this why the Sons of Korhal have the same battle-color and markings as the brood governed by the Cerebrate Daggoth, which is in charge of protecting the Overmind from danger?" he shot at Mengsk, his phase cannon rotating more rapidly, as it did as it was prepared to fire.

Mengsk stopped, three-fourths the way to his ship, and slowly turned, a psychotic smile on his face. His Medics had stayed put, looking at the four of them with trembling fury. Zeratul was afraid of his reply, knowing that Naggerik's speeches had been all but false.

"That is quite correct, Fenix, Praetor of the Templar. But, I find it is time for me to take my leave: my wife, as you Terrans might call her, and I have to return to Char, so she can start . . . Well, I think you know what I mean. Here she comes now-" he said, as a snarling Kerrigan ran over the hill at breakneck speed, stopping when she had come before Mengsk- "And Raynor, I hope you know that she has always loved you, but you never had the GUTS to do anything about your feelings. But not to worry, you will all enter the swarm before long," he said, cackling madly, voice changing to the drone of the Overmind. To his Medics, he said, "Kill them all. I must leave with my 'bride,'" he spat, jumping onto his ship, Kerrigan loyally by his side, as they sped out of the atmosphere.

The Medics turned, transforming before their eyes; Fenix and Naggirek shot and killed one each before they could move. They now had become Hydralisks, still in Medic uniforms, and charged at their prey as they stood, prepared for an assault.

Suddenly, Zeratul felt a powerful force leap past the tightly formed group they had created, speeding directly towards the charging "Medics." Zeratul was so shocked at this creature's speed he didn't notice his sword had returned to hang loosely by his side; he watched as this new ally sliced a Hydralisk keenly in half, leapt over its body, stabbing another two before landing on the ground, killing them instantly. The remaining two Hydralisks stood back to back, watching for movement. Zeratul felt this creature smile as he brought up his hand, and Zeratul knew he said some words that he knew where from a dead and powerful language; the Hydralisks imploded in on themselves, spewing their blood around on the pale-green grass around them.

"Holy –"

"There is no need for swearing, young Raynor. It is now time to act against an old arch-enemy, who has foolishly revealed himself," said the creature, knowing full well that Jim had just watched the air slaughter five Hydralisks in about six seconds.

Zeratul couldn't help but sending a broad smile to the creature, and said out loud for everyone to hear him, "Hello Akubar. You always did have your way with making entrances."


End file.
